Lie Like That
by Beedle Le Bard
Summary: Draco overhears a conversation of Harry's. Can Harry fix this? Established Drarry. Revamped chapter 2. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHORS NOTE: This came to me from a Tiktok video by neverland_cos. The song Lie by NF is featured. The video is following a late night call from Harry. This is the inspiration I got from the video and the song. Obviously this is Drarry. I think it will be a two-shot but we will see.**_

"What the _fuck_ is all of that noise?" Draco Malfoy hissed as he rolled over in the bed. He'd been sleeping so well.

"I shut off my Floo last night." Harry muttered groggily as he slowly climbed out of the warm bed. He felt rather irritated that the first refreshing sleep he had managed in years was being interrupted, "I'll take care of it. Stay." Harry bent down and kissed Draco's shoulder. He took the few steps towards the door and held his hand up, summoning his robe.

Harry sighed as he jogged down the stairs to his sitting room and reconnected the Floo. This was the only room that people could Floo into. He had a private Floo in his room that he could come in and out of but no one else could enter it from the outside.

"About time, mate." Ron snapped as he and Hermione walked through. Hermione looked slightly upset but resigned. Ron was flushed.

"Good morning, Harry." Hermione said softly. Ron thrust a newspaper into Harry's hands as he and Hermione went to sit on the couch. Harry gaped at the huge picture plastered on the front. It was a photo snapped of him and Draco. They'd just left the muggle restaurant and honestly looked foolishly happy.

"Harry…we knew you were gay. But Malfoy? Really?" Ron asked as he looked at his best friend critically. Hermione sat silently next to him, tracing the pattern on the couch with her fingers.

Harry's laugh sounded hollow, even to himself, "No. All he's ever done is try to control my life. He's not really my type."

Hermione glared at Harry, "I think you're being a fool."

Harry shook his head, confused, "Why?"

Hermione sighed and stood up, "Ron, let's go. There's no reason to argue with your best friend. Harry, I'd like to have tea with you tomorrow."

Harry nodded and walked his friends over to the fire. He felt so on edge as he walked back toward the stairs. He knew the moment he heard the fireplace in his bedroom flare to life that Draco Malfoy had heard every word he has just told his best friends. He ran up the stairs as quickly as possible, wishing that he hadn't set up those Anti-Apparition wards. Flinging the door open, Draco and Harry's eyes met. Draco was pale but his facial expression gave away none of the emotions that he felt.

"Malfoy Manor." Draco said before shaking his head and stepping into the fire. Harry stared at the green fire for a half second

"No!" Harry hissed, feeling his chest clench painfully as he lunged for the fire. But it was too late. He sunk onto the bed, feeling numb.

The next few days passed in a drunken blur for the Boy Who Lived. He had sent dozens of owls to Draco, with no reply. He had ignored dozens of letters from his friends. Harry was laying in his bed when he heard the tapping of an owl at the window. He flicked his wand and the bird flew in. He would have known the gorgeous horned owl named Scribbles. She was one of the Malfoy owls. After he took the scroll, she left quickly.

_"__H-_

_You told your friends I'm not your type... All I do is control your life? Ha. Stop writing to me. I'm done with you. I will not be someone's secret. _

_D."_

The parchment burst into flame in Harry's hands before disappearing. Draco must have charmed it to leave no evidence of existing. He was so consumed by his thoughts he didn't hear the steps on the stairs.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked as she barged into his room. Harry waited for Ron to enter with her but he was absent.

"Fuck. I knew I forgot to turn off the Floo when that man delivered my food." Harry grumbled.

"You literally stink of alcohol and just…darkness. Get out of this damned bed and get in the shower. You never came for tea." She said, as bossy as ever. When Harry proceeded to ignore her, she waved her wand and dumped a ton of water onto him.

"Merlin, Hermione!" He shouted angrily as he jumped up. Her brown eyes bore into his green ones. His anger deflated when he saw her own anger and worry, "I'll shower."

"Good. I'll make lunch and tidy up." She snapped at him before she waved her wand again, drying the bed and remaking it. Harry shuffled off to the bathroom.

He was surprised to see how horrid he looked upon looking at the mirror. His face was covered in stubble, his eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was is a state of disarray he had never managed before.

Harry took a quick shower, not bothering to shave, and headed to his kitchen. Whatever Hermione was cooking smelled amazing.

"Finally." She muttered impatiently when he took a seat. She placed a heaping plate of eggs and bacon in front of him before sitting down across from him.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked. He had chosen to quit the Aurors a year ago. He now owned a restaurant in Diagon Alley, which was being run by his assistant manager until he felt up to it again. There was no valid reason he could think of for her to be there.

"Because I love you." Hermione said with a short laugh. She took a bite of food and sighed, "I don't disapprove of Draco…"

"What? Wait. Why are you calling him Draco?" Harry asked, almost choking on his eggs. He grabbed his coffee to wash them down.

"Do you remember how mysterious I was about my silent partner?" Hermione asked, biting her lip and glancing at the wall. She had become a potions brewer for the Ministry after graduating. After several years, she opened her own Apothecary.

"Draco is your partner." Harry muttered, easily putting all the clues together. Draco had hinted often but Harry hadn't connected the dots until Hermione was laying it out for him.

"Yes, he is. Draco is extraordinary at brewing. I had to have him as a partner. We did our apprenticeship together and I know how much he has changed since school. I was one of the first people he made an apology to. Draco and I knew that Ron would be displeased with him as my partner. I told Ron this morning. I know you've been moping around because you and Draco are fighting." Hermione explained.

"I've not been moping. I was black out drunk." He corrected, "Did he tell you that we fought?"

"No. I saw his scarf in your living room when we came over." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Plus he's been...off ever since you said that load of shite. Draco has never blown up a cauldron in the entirety of his life, as far as I know, and he has since blown up three."

"Wait…are you here for me or for your business?" Harry asked, the thought occurring to him suddenly.

Hermione's eyes twinkled, "Excuse me? I'm here for you, Draco AND my business. I forced him to take off a few days. YOU are going to the Manor and you're going to fix this, Harry."

"No the fuck I am not." Harry hissed, his green eyes flashed angrily. Hermione's face darkened with irritation.

"Imagine if Draco had said those things about you, Harry James Potter! Imagine how crushed YOU would bloody feel! Get over there now!" She shouted at him. The two stared at each other, their magic seeming to crackle in the room in their anger. It was extremely tense.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor and stared up at the looming mansion with apprehension clouding his face. He wasn't sure exactly what to do now. Harry had visited the Manor once. He was unsure if the wards would let him through now. With a sigh and a shrug, he attempted to apparate to the front door. Amazingly, it worked. Ten seconds later, Harry couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

The front doors of the manor slammed open and Draco walked out, looking extremely agitated, "How did YOU manage to get through the wards?"

"Uhm...sheer willpower?" Harry said softly. He was happy to see that Draco didn't look as bad as he himself had this morning.

"Why are you here?" Draco snarled, his lip curling back. His grey eyes didn't hold the same anger as his voice.

"I...well…I'm-" Harry stumbled over his words.

Draco glared at him, "Spit it out, Potter. It's freezing out here."

Harry felt his irritation flaring up, "Invite me in then."

Draco scoffed, "That's going to be a no for me. Sorry."

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that stupid shit I said. I just...I didn't know how to tell Ron." Harry managed to say.

Draco's face darkened, "I think you should leave and remove all memory of us."

Harry stared at Draco, his face etched with grief, "Draco...no. How dare you suggest that?"

Draco shook his head, slightly regretting his statement, "My friends weren't happy either, Harry. But they never would have ridiculed me for choosing you. I never would have lied like that."

"It's different." Harry said slowly, green eyes shining with tears.

"No...it's not." Draco snapped, "Goodbye Harry." He turned and went back into the manor. Harry felt his legs give out and he landed in a messy sprawl on the ground.

Harry sat there for what felt like an hour but was only minutes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, expecting it to be a house elf.

"You need to leave." Draco said softly, kneeling by Harry, "I can't do this anymore. I won't be your hidden lover. I'm sorry." He looked at Harry, almost with pity, and kissed his forehead before standing up and walking back inside.

Six Months Later…

Draco sat down at the desk and sighed heavily. He and Hermione had been brewing non-stop for a few weeks in order to replenish potions for Hogwarts. She glanced up from her cup of tea.

"I wondered if you would ever take a break." She tried to smile but it didn't quite meet her eyes. It was obvious something was wrong with her. Hermione Granger wasn't very good at hiding things.

"What is it?" Draco asked tiredly. He rubbed his eyes.

"Have you taken a look at the Daily Prophet lately?" Hermione asked softly. Draco shook his head and Hermione handed it to him. On the front was a photo of Harry and Oliver Wood with a caption that said, "Friends or Lovers? Turn to Page 2."

Draco frowned and shrugged, "He can do whatever he wants, Hermione."

Hermione sighed, "Ron and I talked about...well, you know. Ron wanted to extend an olive branch of sorts to you. He requested you come to a dinner party on Friday night."

Draco glanced at the desk calendar, "Friday? But that's today.." Hermione hid a grin behind her hand.

"Oh is it? Damn. The time sure has gotten away from me." She sighed , "Now he'll be angry with me for forgetting." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it, Granger. I'll be there. What time?" Draco tapped his fingers on the desk. It was already half past three.

"Six o'clock ought to do." Hermione said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm going home then. I want a nap before I have to get ready." Draco muttered, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Hermione nodded good-naturedly and watched as her friend left.

!

Draco arrived at the Granger-Weasley resident at six o'clock sharp. He was dressed in black slacks and a light blue button up. In his hand, he lightly held onto an expensive bottle of wine. It was one he knew Hermione would appreciate.

The door opened, Ron behind it. He frowned at Draco before motioning him in, "Malfoy."

"Hello, Ronald." Draco took a more civil approach, "I've brought this." He handed it to Ron before stepping into the hallway that he assumed led to the parlor.

"To the left." Ron said, looking as if he was unsure how to react to his former arch nemesis. Draco nodded cordially and turned left.

"Draco!" Hermione grinned as she saw him enter. She stood quickly and swayed slightly. Draco smiled warmly and steadied her.

"I see you've already gotten into the spirits." Draco kissed her cheek and scanned the room. There were several people present. To his disappointment, Harry wasn't there.

"It's well deserved." Hermione giggled before she waved at Ron. Her husband smiled and brought her, and Draco, a glass of wine.

Draco enjoyed the wine and made small talk with a few people. When he heard the sound of breaking glass, he turned to find the source. His eyes narrowed when he saw Oliver Wood and Harry. His Harry.

Oliver had dropped a glass and was glaring at Draco. It was obvious the other man had just been made aware of the blonde's presence and was not happy.

Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow before turning back to Luna Lovegood.

"As I was saying, I am working on a potion that helps with certain types of memory loss. Specifically spell-induced memory loss." Draco had a fleeting thought of the Longbottom's and Granger's. A frown made its way onto his face.

"Oh! Like Hermione's parents." Luna said in the airy way she spoke.

Draco nodded and raised his glass for another drink. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. He expected someone wanting to speak to him. Instead, he was on the receiving end of a punch from Oliver Wood. Draco had always been a bleeder but even he was surprised at the amount of blood gushing from his nose.

"What the hell?!" Ron hissed as he walked over and shoved Oliver away. With once glance at George Weasley, George and Neville escorted Oliver from the room. Harry appeared at Draco's side.

"Here." Harry muttered as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Draco. He applied pressure to his nose in a way that would stop the bleeding and breathed through his mouth softly.

"What's the problem?" Ron asked Harry, glancing at Draco and looking a bit peckish.

Harry shrugged and then sighed, "I don't know. I may have called him Draco."

"So he is your boyfriend then?" Draco snapped before he could stop himself.

Harry laughed, "No. I went on a date or two with him."

Draco made a noise similar to a snort before turning to Ron, "thank you for the invitation. I'm going to go now."

Ron shook his head in protest as George and Neville walked back in, "No. Stay."

Draco looked surprised, as did Harry.

Hermione walked over, looking suddenly sober. She had a pain potion in her hand, "Sorry. I had to take a sobering potion in order to fix your face."

Draco frowned and pulled the handkerchief away. He silently noted that it was one he had thought he'd lost, "what's wrong with my face?" He took the potion she was offering him and downed it quickly.

Harry conjured up a mirror and handed it to Draco.

"It's just a broken nose." Draco rolled his eyes at his ex-lover and best friend. Hermione rolled her eyes right back at him.

"Yes, but it needs to be properly set. Just cooperate for once." Hermione huffed as she pulled out of her wand and looked at him questioningly. Draco glared at her but nodded his permission.

Harry and Ron watched interestedly but silently. The rest of the guests watched from a further distance but continued their conversations. Draco let out a hiss as Hermione tapped the bridge of his nose and muttered a spell the two of them had been working on.

"Hm...your nose looks perfect again. We need to work on that tinge of pain you felt upon the beginning of the spell." Hermione muttered.

"You two invent spells now?" Harry questioned, rubbing at his chin. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We work on a lot of things you don't know about." Draco muttered, "I'm going to go get a drink."

He let out a deep sigh when he realized that Harry had followed him, "What, Potter? Haven't caused me enough pain?"

"It's been six months, Draco…" Harry said softly as he looked at the blonde's face.

Draco let out an undignified snort, "and?" He expected his ex-lover to snap at him in anger.

"And I apologized." Harry replied, a smile on his face.

"I suppose that makes everything better, hm?" Draco gulped at his drink. Harry shook his head.

"No, absolutely not. But you know I've sent you probably a hundred gifts and letters over the last six months. I still want you." Harry took Draco's hand when he went to pour more in his glass.

"You want me to be your filthy secret." Draco hissed, annoyed to feel the prickle of tears. He tried to tug his hand away from Harry but he held on tighter.

"No. I want you to be my boyfriend." Harry responded, kissing the top of Draco's hand.

"Then why were you with Wood?" Draco queried, watching Harry closely.

Harry chuckled, "I was trying to get over you. It didn't help and I felt as if I was betraying you the entire time."

Draco glanced around the room to see that Ron and Hermione had cleared the room.

"Why'd he punch me?" Draco had stopped trying to resist the other man.

Harry chuckled, "We were attempting to be...intimate. Before things got too far, I may or may not have moaned your name."

Draco stared at Harry, "You're joking."

"I swear." Harry shook his head, looking only slightly shamed.

Draco bit his lip, "Harry James Potter…such a trouble maker."

Harry nodded, "So I've heard. Do you forgive me yet?"

Draco pursed his lips, "No."

The look of disappointment on Harry's face was almost Draco's undoing.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I told you. I won't be your hidden lover." Draco sighed.

Harry smiled and tugged Draco toward him, "I don't want this to be a secret. I never did. I was just...stupid."

Draco nodded, eyebrows raised, "Yes, you were." He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Can I kiss you?" Harry whispered.

"Of course you can, idiot." Draco smiled lovingly, no longer angry.

Fin.


End file.
